


Happy Helloween

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Alpha Series [46]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Food Sex, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween in the 4th season and Spike wants to have sex with Dru, but the doorbell keeps ringing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Helloween

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on November 4, 1999, as part of my series within a series of holiday fics. The Scooby Gang make a brief appearance as do a bunch of kids. Sorry about the no fics for a couple weeks; I have no excuse. Oh and the spanking is barely there.

Kneeling before the fireplace, poking at the glowing embers with a poker, Spike felt a tremor of longing go through him. Drusilla had been put out with him for a week for some non-existent indiscretion. She had finally forgiven him, and had gone into the kitchen to fetch a treat for him.

Her appearance that evening in a nearly sheer ruby red peignoir had been treat enough.

Shifting slightly on his knees, he silently urged his rampaging cock to hang in there. Setting down the poker, he pulled his t-shirt over his head, then turned into a sitting position to remove his boots, leaving him in a pair of way too tight black jeans.

Just as he was about to bound up to go find the love of his eternal life, Drusilla wafted into the room, carrying a tray covered in his secret passion.

Chocolate...all kinds, all sizes of bars, wrapped in gaily colored foil and paper.

Spike licked his lips in anticipation and watched as she set the tray on the coffee table, then knelt on the rug beside him. "Do you want a treat, my Spike?"

Nodding incoherently, he watched as she picked up a mini Reeses peanut butter cup and unwrapped it, careful not to rip the foil. Opening his mouth, he grinned as she popped it inside. He let it melt on his tongue--his whole body warmed by the fire-- savoring the chocolate and peanut butter.

As he swallowed, Drusilla leaned forward and brushed her lips over his. "You taste so sweet..."

"Not as sweet as you, pet." He moved to pull her into his arms...

and the doorbell rang.

Spike furrowed his brow, wondering who on Earth would be ringing his doorbell. Deciding it had to be the twit of a Slayer-- and there was no way he was patrolling with her on this one, quiet night of the year--Spike jumped to his feet and headed to the door, prepared to lambast her down the walk and out the gate.

Yanking the door open, he saw nothing, then caught a glimpse of pink silk at knee level. Glancing down, he saw a golden haired little girl wearing a pink tutu, and carrying a plastic pumpkin. She smiled shyly up at him.

"Trick or treat."

Spike gaped.

"Oooh, look at the pretty little girl," Drusilla crooned from behind him. "Would you like a chocolate, little girl?"

Spike saw a burly parental type about ten feet down the walk and made to slam the door shut, but Drusilla pushed him aside. She was carrying the tray of candies, and bent down to drop a snickers bar in the idiotic pumpkin.

"Happy 'Alloween," the child chimed through two missing front teeth, then scampered down the walk.

Closing the door, Spike scowled at his lover. "Well, that was horrid. Nearly put me out of the mood...Nearly." With a leer, he scooped Drusilla up into his arms and carried her back into the living room to deposit her on the rug. Shoving the tray aside, he caught her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

The door bell rang again.

As Spike growled in frustration, Drusilla bounded to her feet, a bright smile on her face, the tray in her hands again. She was at the front door before he could get to his feet. He heard her cooing over the costumes and felt like barfing.

She returned to the living room without the tray.

"Where's my candy?"

"The children like chocolate almost as much as my Spike." As she danced back into the living room, the robe dropped to the floor revealing a sheer teddy. Her nipples and mound were clearly visible through the silk, and Spike swallowed hard.

"Surely there can't be any more children in this neighborhood. We're on the edge of nowhere out here," he muttered to himself. Drusilla slipped into his arms, twining her fingers into his hair.

"Should I dye my hair, Spike?"

"No pet, I love it just the way it is."

Her lips formed a brief pout. "But, you get to dye yours."

"You wouldn't be my dark goddess if you changed your hair color, pet." To distract her, he began to trace the shell of her ear with his tongue, making her squeal in delight.

The doorbell rang yet again.

Cursing, Spike stomped into the hall and grabbed the tray, then yanked open the door.

Four little boys, all dressed as that horrible Jar Jar creature, looked up at him. "Trick or treat," they cried through their hideous masks. As he quickly distributed candy--giving them the rolos, his least favorite--Spike noticed that they'd progressed from cutely stupid plastic pumpkin pails to pillow cases.

These boys appeared to have their pillow cases nearly half full of candy. As he closed the door, Spike shuddered at the thought of sugar hyped little rugrats running through the streets of Sunnyhell.

"Spike," Drusilla sang, luring him back into the living room.

Now she was wearing nothing, his pale goddess laying on some cushions on the rug, her skin gleaming in the firelight. Spike gaped, his cock leapt to full attention, and Drusilla ran one slender hand down her body, dipping her fingers between her legs. Even ten feet away, he could see the moisture glistening on her fingernails as she raised them to her lips.

"Do I taste as sweet as chocolate?"

Determined to find out, Spike dropped to his knees between her splayed legs and lowered his head. As his hair brushed her lower belly, she giggled, then sighed, sending lust and love spiraling through him. Inhaling her unique scent, he slid his tongue from his mouth...

And the doorbell chimed in interruption.

Spike growled and jumped to his feet. "They're all dead!"

"No," Drusilla yelled, stopping him in his tracks. "They're just innocent little children in need of treats. You shall be a good boy and give them what they want or you shall have no more candy." He glared over his shoulder and saw her unwrapping a Hershey's bar. Sighing, he stomped to the door and opened it, making sure the tray rested in front of the prominent bulge in his jeans.

Five not so young people stood on the porch.

"Oh good, you're not out terrorizing the little kiddies," the Slayer sniped.

"Ooh, chocolate." That came from the dullard and Spike growled at him as he reached for a piece of candy, making him snatch his hand back as if bitten.

"What the fuck do you want?" Spike barked, glaring at each teenager--one, a big bunny, he didn't know, but there was something odd about her.

"We were on our way to the campus and heard all these kids going on and on about the best candy, so Xander insisted we check it out," Buffy said with a smirk. "Who'd a thunk it?"

"Stupid, bloody, stupid holiday," Spike muttered.

"Quite the surprise, man," Oz added casually.

"Who are you supposed to be?"

Oz pulled aside his over shirt revealing the name tag.

"Imaginative," Spike praised, then glared at Xander. "And, what are you? A corpse?"

"James Bond."

"Uh huh." He turned his attention to Willow. "Shouldn't cover your hair, Red." Her vibrant red hair, even hacked off as she'd done over the summer, was what made her truly beautiful...not that her adoring wolf seemed to mind as he nuzzled her ear. Spike looked down at the Slayer and chuckled evilly. "And you, my dear? Are you ten?"

"Fuck you Spike," Buffy snapped.

"In your horny little dreams, Slayer."

They were about to launch into a major bicker fest when Spike smelled roses and blood coming from behind him.

"Spike," Drusilla whined. "Give them some treats and come back to me. I've made such pretty patterns with the chocolate.

As he watched both males' eyes widen, Red's mouth drop open and her hand clap over her boyfriend's eyes, Spike sighed and looked over his shoulder. Drusilla stood there, naked, except for chocolate hearts painted around her nipples and navel.

"You're disgusting," Buffy hissed at Spike.

"Is there some correlation between chocolate and copulation?" the bunny asked a gaping Xander.

"Go away all of you." Spike slammed the door in their faces, then turned to face Drusilla. "How many times have I told you not to undress in front of others?"

She gave him a coy look. "I was naughty." One finger dipped into the chocolate around one breast, and she licked it clean. "Punish me?" She turned and strolled back into the living room, her bottom swaying enticingly.

Spike groaned and dropped the tray on the hall table, prepared to chase after her as soon as he could convince his cock not to erupt right then.

Doorbell.

Wanting to howl in fury and frustrated lust, Spike yanked open the door, not even caring that his erection was tenting the front of his jeans.

Willow flushed, then tried to look at his face, but could only manage to stare at his throat. "Um, if you don't want anymore trick or treaters, you should turn off the porch light." She backed up a step, then turned and dashed down the walk to her friends.

Stupefied, Spike stared up at the offending light, then hit the switch and slammed the door. "Who would have thought that was some kind of signal to the brats?" he muttered as he headed back to his lady love.

Drusilla was again sprawled on her back on the rug in front of the fire, painting her body with more chocolate. Groaning at the luscious vision she presented, Spike stripped off his jeans, then fell to his knees. Lowering his head, he licked delicately at one nipple, feeling it pucker under his tongue, and savoring the rich chocolate.

Laying down on his side, he bent over her and lapped up all the chocolate until she was squirming and pressing his head to her breast.

"Do I taste good?" she crooned.

"Delicious, Dru. Absolutely delicious." He moved over her, slipping between her legs as they parted for him. As their mouths met in a passionate kiss, he thrust his cock into her, groaning as her muscles clenched around the sensitive tip.

"Ooooh, yes..." Drusilla's legs wrapped around his hips and her sticky fingers slid into his hair as their bodies rocked together. Her lips fastened on his throat, sucking at the tender flesh, as he laved her ear and cheek with his rough tongue. Hands moved feverishly over straining flesh, as their eternal desire built quickly.

With a cry of pleasure, Drusilla climaxed, shuddering beneath him, her fingernails digging into his scalp and making him groan. Suddenly, she shoved Spike off of her and onto his back.

"Drusilla," he growled, reaching for her as his throbbing cock waved in the air.

Grabbing a candy bar, Drusilla quickly unwrapped it and squeezed it in her hand. Laying down on her stomach, she pillowed her head on his thigh and ran her chocolate smeared hand over his cock. Spike arched desperately into her fist, his eyes wide and unseeing as she pumped him.

Then her tongue flicked out and touched the weeping head. He howled and dug his fingers into the rug as his hips bucked uncontrollably. Her fingers tightened around the base of his cock and her lips ran up and down the sides, sucking off the chocolate and their mingled secretions.

"You taste the best," she murmured, then took his cock inside her mouth to the edge of her throat. As she raised her head, her teeth scraped along his staff, making him thrash and tangle his fingers in her hair. She slid her mouth down again, then up, pumping him into her mouth, sucking and licking hungrily.

With a shout of satisfaction, Spike came, spilling himself into her eager mouth. Drusilla rose to her knees, licking chocolate and cum from her smiling lips, then crawled over to a chest that sat alongside the fireplace. Opening it, she pulled out a small paddle, then glanced over at him hesitantly.

Spike sighed and nodded, rising to a sitting position. "What the Hell. It's a holiday after all. Stupid country seems to have one about every three weeks..."

Smiling joyously, Drusilla crawled back over to him and draped herself across his lap, her bottom in the air. Spike took the paddle from her hand and watched her quiver in anticipation. It had been a long time since he had hit her...He knew he shouldn't--she seemed to need pain so much more for weeks after he punished her--but the demon inside him just couldn't resist such a tempting sight.

"I've been naughty, my Spike. Spank me?"

"You've been very naughty, Drusilla. Count?" The paddle smacked down on her pale bottom and she jerked.

"One," she crooned in painful pleasure.

Spike grinned and smacked her again, then picked up a piece of chocolate and popped it into his mouth. He'd deal with the consequences of punishing her later...much later, as he felt her wetness drip along his leg as she squirmed.

End


End file.
